Notable Users
This is a list of users that have been featured for their featured levels, or relation to the site. Users with multiple Featured Levels Jim Bonacci: Jim Bonacci created Happy Wheels in 2006 and has three featured levels, Obstacle Course?, Happy Green Hills, and Rope Swings. PhysX: PhysX is one of a very small number of users with five featured levels. He is also a moderator. He also has a Facebook page. IAMURHUSBAND: IAMURHUSBAND boasts nine featured levels, including POKEMON TRAINING. kirbypwnage: kirbypwnage has 8 featured levels, such as Haunted Mansion 2, Crimson Forest and Abandoned. doolie: doolie is most noted for making his Dawn of the Dead series, but has realistic gun levels like Glock and My Shotgun, ''although ''Glock is not featured. farlaineloco: He made The Legacy of Quezal, !!Matobatoo!!, and Land of the Apes, his most recent featured level. Gregtom3: Gregtom3 got two featured levels, TEAMwork MISSion and Temple Run. iDeViL360: iDeViL360 has 2 featured levels, Limbo and Limbo 2. Flatis: Flatis has been retired since February 2011, but two users have been working on one of his unfinished levels for him. hooteka: hooteka created Speed bridge, the third most played level of all-time. He also created a second featured level: Downhill. FireNine09: FireNine09 created WIPEOUT, Ocarina of time HD, Super Mario 64 and Pokemon Adventure. Some say it is Jim's favourite author because it is rare to have so many featured levels in a short time. PLT: PLT is known for his popular level, The Combine 2.1. He also has another featured level called Classic Happy Wheels. corey1987: Corey made Balcony Terror, Run Human Run !!! 2, Backyard Wrestling, The Ghost Train, and An Elephant ... JigsawVoorhiesKrueger: JigsawVoorhiesKrueger made TX Chainsaw Massacre, the most played level off of a movie and Rouge Commander. Many users call him JVK. He is retired from Happy Wheels. Jongen: Jongen made The Hotel and The Wild West FIX. sachamum: sachamum has three featured levels, Taken 3, Rap Battle 2, and Ulimate Payback!. Other Featured Users somnixer: somnixer made Dead Station Part 1, the 4th least played featured level. Totalassface: Most famous for Sub. 51. kofthief321: kofthief321 made the featured level Car Thief, the #2 most played level. Siaba: Siaba made BMX_Park II, formerly the most played level and might be first level to reach 100,000 plays and 30,000,000 plays. MetallicDoom15: MetallicDoom15 created DC metro station. DemonicFlower: Laboratory 1, his most played level, is the former seventh most played level. ROY4L: Gut Bus Extreme! was his only activity ever on Total Jerkface. Because Gut Bus Extreme! is importable, it has been stolen many times. However, importing has been disabled. eisiger: Made the featured level IT KEEPS HAPPENING!. If you look in the description, you will see he wanted to force Irresponsible Dad as the playable character, but forgot. Ironhead: Viking Revenge 3 is featured because it featured the Harpoon Gun, a new item at the time it was made. mrdisaster88: He is most notable for his level ''SnowyMountain''. PETII: Made the featured level Happy Concert v2.0. Laisman: Made the featured level BnW *fix* (Black 'n' White). LarkSS: Ghetto Dunk, made by Lark, is the most played sports level. vophex: Made the featured level TrapTrac. Bubbucue: Bubbucue is responsible for the featured level a large satan eats u. Mean Person: Made the featured level --=|Obst.Course.|=--. Dingy Hobo: Made Happy Wheels Future. A level that encourages people to make original levels, which is possibly why Jim made it featured. StickyFrog: Made Pogoventure. The only featured level with Pogostick Man. FoolCool22: Made Elderly Olympics 4, the most played ragdoll level. qshi: Made Rope Swing King III. He has his own website here. He is one of the few users who has a featured frequent level. All of his levels are rope swing based. PurelyAtomic: Made Mega Slam Dunk ARENA. Some say it is not worth being featured due to the lack of color and detail, as well as there being barely anything in the level. Lighthead: Made Bigfoot Forest. He also has a Facebook page. MrOrder: Made Super Meat Boy 1-1. MrOrder also made 1-2 and 1-3, but those are not featured. He also has a Facebook page. Fatality14: Made '' Silent City (spaces included). Total Jerkface Staff 'Jim Bonacci: Jim created the website in the mid-2000's, and also created Divine Intervention and Happy Wheels. '''Ben Haynes: Ben was hired by Jim to help him with the beginning of the site, he was actually the first one to register on Total Jerkface, although this was just a test profile. Jason Schymick: Jason was hired by Jim in May 2011. He created the Explorer Guy along with tons of special items. Caroline Pham: Caroline draws static illustrations like buildings and backgrounds. Adura: Adura is a server admin of Total Jerkface. He manages the servers and handles all the back-end stuff on the site. Maverfax: Maverfax is known for implimenting the private message and replay system. He has not been seen since March 2011. He is currently retired from TJF. Moderators PhysX: PhysX (mentioned earlier in the first section) is a Total Jerkface moderator, and one of the few users to make five featured levels. Mystic: Mystic is the second Total Jerkface moderator after PhysX. Udie: Udie was appointed moderator on Total Jerkface soon after Mystic. Bert: Bert is the fourth Total Jerkface moderator after Udie. iDeViL360: iDeViL360 is the fifth Total Jerkface moderator after Bert. kirbypwnage: kirbypwnage is the sixth and most recent moderator, after iDeViL360. Category:Users Category:Featured Levels Category:Total Jerkface Category:Jason Schymick Category:Users With Featured Levels Category:Community Category:Moderators Category:Moderators Who Are Also Wiki Administrators Category:Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Well Known Users